Crying, waiting, hoping
by greybeatle93
Summary: AU merder. Set after Derek catches Addie with Mark. Summary inside.


**Crying, waiting, hoping**

**Hey, so new fic. After the whole Addie/Mark thing, Derek joined the doctors without borders program instead of going to Seattle, and went to this place called ****Kyrgyzstan. A few months later, Meredith did the same, and that is where they meet. Just a few things… In the fic, Mer isn't an intern, she's a resident. And that's about it. **

**Named after the Beatles song, "Crying, waiting, hoping." Neither the song nor the show belongs to me. **

New York

There was an awkward silence echoing through the halls of the New York hospital as the handsome doctor strolled by. All he'd had to endure lately were sympathetic stares and judgmental looks. It'd only been a couple of days since it had happened, but as always, the news had spread like wildfire and soon, the whole hospital had heard.

There was a quiet knock on the door, followed by a man entering the room as the chief of surgery rose to welcome the surgeon.

"Derek. Come in, come in. Have a seat." Met the chief, signaling the red velvet chair overlooking his desk. "Thanks chief." Derek replied, sitting down on the comfortable chair and looking back at the chief. And there it was; the same look he'd been given by the rest of his colleagues, friends and family. Oddly, the hardest part of this whole ordeal was having to deal with those looks.

"So you've obviously heard." He continued, staring blankly ahead. The chief shook his head and acted confused. "I don't know what you're talking about." Responded the chief softly, still shaking his head. "You don't have to pretend chief, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole state of New York knew by now, and it's actually what I came to talk to you about."

The chief nodded sympathetically and looked down. "Listen Derek, I'm truly sorry about what happened, but confused as to why you'd come and talk to me about it. What can I do?" he finished, his confusion quickly turning from false to genuine.

"You can do me a favor." Derek answered. "Listen, John. As a friend. I, I just can't deal with it anymore. You see that look you have right now, that's all I've been getting for the past few days, and I just can't stand it. I really just need to get out of here. My wife cheated on me, yeah. But all anybody's had to offer me are those pathetic looks that aren't doing me any good." He sighed and continued. "I did some research, and I think I found something perfect for me." He said, throwing the pamphlet onto the mahogany desk.

The chief picked up the pamphlet, puzzlement still not escaping his features. He skimmed through it for a few moments and sat it back down on the desk. "Doctors without Borders, Derek? I don't understand."

"This is my opportunity to make a difference and escape this hellhole I've suddenly been thrown into. It'll only be for a few months, just enough time for me to figure some things out. I need this. What do you think?" He questioned the chief, hope shining in his eyes. He might've just found his perfect way out.

"Listen Derek, I understand you need to do this, but I need you. You're an asset to this hospital; one of the best surgeons to have stepped in these halls. I can't afford to lose you. Are you sure this is what you want? I can give you a couple of weeks off if you need. But traveling to another continent? Think about it." He uttered, hoping to get Derek to start thinking straight.

"This is what I want. Please chief, just, please." Derek uttered back, desperation in his voice. "Well, Derek, you're a headstrong guy. Sounds like your mind is made up and there's really nothing I can say to change it." The chief replied, sighing. "Alright."

A smile made its way across Derek's face; the first in days. This was his chance to escape everything he'd been through the last few days and finally do what he was meant to; help people. "Thank you chief. I won't disappoint you." The chief simply nodded and took Derek's hand in his and shook it.

3 months later; Seattle

"Kyrgyzstan?" shouted Cristina, eyeing Meredith carefully as she rummaged back and forth through her closet and suitcase. "I've never even heard of that. Where the hell is it anyway?" she inquired. She seriously thought Meredith was going crazy with this 'Doctors without Borders' nonsense that she'd thought up.

"In Asia someplace, near China I think." Meredith answered distracted, looking for a pair of socks somewhere in the mess she'd made in her bedroom. She listened on amused at Cristina's freaked out rambling about how she shouldn't go places she couldn't pronounce (even though she was sure that only applied to food), and how she was going to get shot. Meredith chuckled at this last statement. "Cristina, I'll be fine. Just relax, okay? Besides, you know how good this'll look on my resume, going to another country to take care of sick and needy people. Of all people, I thought you'd get it."

"I get it, Mer, I do. Not the part about wanting to get shot or whatever, but couldn't you just volunteer at a blood bank or something? Hospitals love that." She argued frantically, trying to get some sense into her.

"I do not want to get sh-- You know what? Forget it. You're impossible, and I'm going." She declared adamantly. And she was. She'd thought up the idea a while ago, shortly after finishing her 4th year as a surgical resident. Everyone thought it was insane, this thing she was doing. For a while there, she even though it might be a little crazy, but what the hell? It would be a good experience. Right?

"All right, I'm ready to go. Are you coming, or are you just going to mope around here and come up with a new list of ways I might die on this little journey?" she asked her person.

Izzie, George, and finally Cristina drove her over to the airport where her flight was set to leave in about half an hour. They all said their goodbyes quickly. Meredith sensed the same worry in Izzie and George as she had in Cristina, so she hurriedly assured them she would be fine, finally leaving them still unconvinced.

She boarded the plane and took her seat. The flight was long, so she'd definitely have a chance to get some rest after the constant arguing she'd done with Cristina. She was going to miss everyone, but if only they understood it was only for a few months, and that she was NOT going to get shot. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, fell asleep. She woke up, and amazingly, had only a half hour left until they got there. She just decided to read the rest of the way. It was a new book she'd gotten, one called 'letters from Afghanistan,' it was about how a woman and her husband in the peace corps went to Afghanistan to teach the Afghan people to speak English. She thought it'd be helpful to know about someone else's experience helping out in a third-world country.

The plane soon arrived at their destination and Meredith was surprised to find someone waiting for her. "Dr. Grey?" The woman asked. She was a beautiful Asian woman with long black hair. "Yes, call me Meredith." She offered as she stuck out her hand for the woman to shake.

"I am Dr. Vivian Kulov, from the refuge camp? They sent me to pick you up." She said, walking away with Meredith following close behind. She was nice, and Meredith was happy she'd have some help getting settled in; she'd been worried about that. They drove over to the camp and arrived about 20 minutes later. Everything Meredith was seeing was completely intrigued.

As they entered the camp, Meredith was met by a shocking sight. People all over, seriously ill. It made her sad to think this is what went on each day, but glad to know she could help. Vivian led her to a back room, showing her around on the way.

"Meredith, come, there's someone I want you to meet. A fellow American; thought you guys might get along." She said, calling over a ridiculously hot guy. He had there amazing blue eyes and the most perfect hair she'd seen. And then, he smiled. She thought she would melt. "Be nice" she warned McDreamy as she walked away.

McDreamy stuck out his hand to her, expecting her to shake it. It took her a second, but she brought up her hand and they shook. He definitely had a good, firm handshake. It was good. "I'm Derek. Shepherd. Nice to meet you." He greeted her, staring as intensely into her eyes as she was at his. Suddenly, McDreamy had a name.

"Hi."

**Hoped you enjoyed it. I haven't written a fic in a while, and I'm usually bad at it, but I'm excited cuz I have a plan for this one. So tell me what you think… R&R and enjoy!**


End file.
